lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder's Diary
MARCH 24 I saw some other girls writing in their diaries, so I thought I should get one myself, because writing my feelings down could be fun and be cool to look back at in years to come. So anyway, today at school, they had meatloaf for lunch and that stupid Pete R. was joking around and choked on some of it, so Rosy had to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on him or something like that. Of course, she is a nurse, so it would make sense that she can perform CPR on people. That's all really worth writing for today. MARCH 25 Today, I accidentally broke wind in class. Everyone was staring at me, so I blamed it on Jewel, although she never cut the cheese in class. MARCH 26 One of my slippers cracked, so I had to fix it with crazy glue, and it's all Curls's fault, because she wanted to try them on, but her feet were a little too big, which made it crack. MARCH 27 Today I cut myself, so I tried sucking my own blood, but all it left was this weird mark on my skin, which Rosy calls a hickey. I went to go see her because I thought I had a deadly skin disease, but she said I'll be fine in a couple of days. MARCH 28 I didn't go to school today, because they said my hickey was actually a rash. Yay! A three day weekend! MARCH 29 Today, I was ready to go swimming because the weather is nice, but it started to rain. I really blame April for ruining a perfect day. MARCH 30 Gosh, I can't believe it's almost April! This year is going by slowly, but it seems faster than I thought! My best friend, Goldie, and I came up with some funny things to say: Go smash some pumpkins. All that glitters is gold. Topaz spazz. I think we came up with more, but I'm in Rosy's office and I'm making Forest write this down, even though he broke one arm, but he can still write with the other. Wait, are you reading this? Forest, answer me and stop writing stuff down. Forest, what are you writing? Forest? Are you writing down everything I say? MARCH 31 Forest is being very helpful writing stuff down in here even after he fell off a tree branch when he was bravely trying to get his pet beaver down. I'll be forever in debt to him! APRIL 1 I really meant all that stuff I wrote about Forest. APRIL FOOLS! He made all that jazz up. I'm out of Rosy's office, thank goodness, and school was great! Peanut played all these practical jokes, since her birthday is on April Fools Day. She put a whoopee cushion on the teacher's chair and I laughed so hard I puked, because it made a really nasty sound. Rosy had to come in and mop up the barf, and I had to get a drink of water to get the bad taste out of my mouth. The best one was when Peanut set out a banana peel for Pillow to slip on since she was half asleep but she accidently slipped on it herself when she was trying to walk over to me and a group of others who were watching, and we all burst out laughing. (Seriously, we nearly died if Pillow hadn't asked what was going on. We probably would've passed out, puked or both, OR died!) That Peanut Big Top is such a card! Oh, and I'm writing this in detention, because we got detention for being with Peanut when she tried pranking Pillow. APRIL 2 Today, Jewel tripped me for no good reason. She and Lady thought they were being hysterical, but Suzette and Goldie helped me up and took me to Rosy because I skinned my knee. Goldie turned Lady's homework into gold, and she sarcastically said "Why, thank you, Goldie! I might as well sell this to get a birthday present for Sir." Then Goldie cackled and gave it to the teacher, who said she was cheating! Boy, was that funny or what? Then Suzette said all these bad words to Jewel in French and ate the cupcake in her lunch. It was so freaking hilarious, I almost cried and barfed a little in my mouth. What a great day. ~to be continued~ Category:Stories Category:Comedy